


tutoring

by sleepiemaggie



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepiemaggie/pseuds/sleepiemaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: gou has trouble balancing school work and club managing stuff, so makoto offers to tutor her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> blushy flustered makogou makoto is my favorite makoto tbh.

Makoto knows this was a bad idea. He knows he should’ve seen this coming. He knows he shouldn’t have let this happened.

Despite knowing, however, he doesn’t protest as Gou makes her way into his lap, whining about how she doesn’t want to do homework. Although not surprised, Makoto blushes when she starts trailing kisses up from his neck to his ear to suggest a “funner” activity.

Gou knows exactly what she’s doing, too, trying not to grin as she teases her boyfriend. She takes pride in knowing that she made that cute flustered expression paint his face, holding back a laugh. Reaching up, she gingerly removes Makoto’s glasses from his face to place them down on the kotatsu, not wanting them getting damaged when she takes her next course of action.

Makoto gulps anxiously. Gou just gives him a cheeky smirk.

And then, she leans up to kiss him. Even though it probably shouldn’t, the action still catches Makoto off guard, and he ends up falling back onto the floor as he scrambles to wrap his arms around her, making Gou laugh into the kiss. Makoto almost wants to break away from the kiss and suggest that they really should get back to tutoring, but, as Gou starts to kiss him again, and again, and again, he can’t find it in himself to try.


End file.
